The Bickering of True Love
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: Buffy tries to tell a little story, well, if thats possible with Spike around....Spuffy!New episode just added.
1. Storytime

~*Bickering.....it always wins the heart.....uh, I think.*~  
  
A/N: Hasn't been beta'd yet, so sorry!  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a young girl, named Elizabeth, and a young boy named William. Together they danced in the fields of gold and swayed with lush green grass. They sang, laughed, and most of all,loved."  
  
" And blah, blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Shut up Spike!"  
  
"Fine, fine...."  
  
"What was I saying?"  
  
"Somethin' 'bout soddin nancy boy love stories."  
  
"Oh, right. So, everything was beauitful and enchanted, until the most evil, treacherous, dark creature came into the peaceful worl-"  
  
" Her name was Drusilla, pet."  
  
"Spike! I'm trying to tell a story here!"  
  
"Okay, okay...sorry."  
  
" So, the evil creature used her magical powers and used them to ruin the passionate love that lied between the young couple. She used her long nails to scratch the young girl and ruin-"  
  
"She did not! You're bloody out of your mind!"  
  
"Spike! If you interrupt me one more time, I swear I'll cut that tongue of yours off so you have nothing more to say!"  
  
" Well-"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"........."  
  
"Okay, back to the story. Anyways, the creature would go buy Drusilla. An evil name for an evil creature. Spike, I know you're going to say something, but just shove it! Anyways, Ms. Drusilla captured young William and took her to her murky dungeon and cast spells on him. All the while, Elizabeth tried to save William after suffering so much and-"  
  
"Okay, now I have to definitly cut in! You were bloody drooling on Peaches!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
" Was not!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"Spike, I was not drooling on Angel!"  
  
"And I'm not the sexiest man alive."  
  
"........"  
  
"Exactly. I've made my point."  
  
"Fine, Spike. Whatever. AS I WAS SAYING UNTIL YOU RUDELY INTERRUPTED ME, Elizabeth shed blood for her beloved. Her heart was torn and battered and she had no money to replace-"  
  
"Your wanker of a father is a multi-millionaire! What are you yabbering on about???"  
  
"Okay, fine! Why don't you tell the story, Mr. Know-it-all!!??"  
  
" I bloody will!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Okay, so William was stuck in this dungeon. His dear Elizabeth went on taking all of the men waiting for her and took each one of them to her grand room in the palace-"  
  
"Oh my god, Spike. I did not sleep with anyone!"  
  
" Uh, uh, uh......naughty little girl. No interuppting me."  
  
" You did it to me!"  
  
" Only because it was needed!"  
  
" Well, this time it was needed too!"  
  
All of a sudden, the door slammed open and a young, brown-haired girl walked in.   
  
"Can you two just please, shut the hell up!!! I have a math test tomorrow! GOD!!!!"  
  
The door was slammed shut again.  
  
"Now look what you did!"  
  
"What I did??"  
  
"Yeah, you made your sister mad!"  
  
"Shut up bleached boy! If it wasn't for your constant interrupting I would have been done-"  
  
The door opens again.....  
  
"Hey, you two! Dinner is ready. My roast beef is going to be burned by the time you two stop bickering so get your butts downstairs!"  
  
Both Buffy (Elizabeth) and Spike ( William) fought to get out of the room first.  
  
"Ow! Spike, you made me hit my arm on the door knob. That really hurt!"  
  
Spike suddenly stopped smirking and raised Buffy's arm to his mouth and kissed it.  
  
"Sorry about that, love. Here you go, ladies first."  
  
"Aww, Spike. You're such a gentleman."  
  
"You know me..."  
  
Buffy smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Spike alone in her room.   
  
Spike grinned, " Now I can get that leapord little thong I always wanted to take home. Now where is it?"  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	2. Road Game

A/N: Another little episode.  
  
"How much longer?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Baby, you just asked that two minutes ago. I said an hour."  
  
"But Spikeeee, I'm bored."  
  
"Well, I can't bloody do anything about it."  
  
"Let's play a game."  
  
"Buffy....," at her pout, Spike gave in," fine."  
  
"Yay! Okay, okay! How about the concentration game?"  
  
"Whatever the bloody hell you want, pet."  
  
"Okay. Concentration, concentration is the game. Keep the rhythm, keep the rhythm just the same. Topic? Uhhh....oh! Names of girls ! Allie."  
  
"Uhh.......hmmm......Becky?"  
  
"Faster, Spike. Gosh! Candice."  
  
"Umm......Daniella?"  
  
"Spike! It has to be the same rhythm! Emily."  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Huh.....that was fast."  
  
"I know, baby. I'm good."  
  
"A little too fast."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. ' Oh fuck!'  
  
"Spike! You dated Faith!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Spike, don't you dare lie to me!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"Okay, maybe one time."  
  
"Spike!!"  
  
"Okay, it was a couple of times!"  
  
"Spike!!! How could you??!! You love her more than me!" Buffy pouted.  
  
"Pet, I never loved her."  
  
"Fuck you, Spike!"  
  
"Buffy, baby! Come on. It was just a couple of dates."  
  
"Did you sleep with her?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Spike, answer the question. Did you sleep with her?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Spike!!!" yelled Buffy pulling his jacket, making the car swerve.  
  
" Bloody hell! You're going to make us crash!"  
  
"What do you care?? I bet Faith will come and make you all better!"  
  
"Buffy you're being unreasonable."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"I never said anything about the time you dated Captain Cardboard. You guys shagged like bunnies!"  
  
" No, we didn't!"  
  
"Oh, Riley!! You're soooo good!!"  
  
"Ugh!!! You have the nerve!!!"  
  
"Riley, harder!!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Spike! Just shut up!" said Buffy, wiping her tears off her cheeks.  
  
Spike sighed, and grabbed her hand. "Buffy? Baby? C'mon, love. Don't be like this. I'm sorry. "  
  
Buffy pouted and looked over at Spike.  
  
"Baby, I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"More than anything in the world."  
  
"Aww, Spikey!"  
  
Buffy cuddled into Spike's shoulder as Spike continued driving.  
  
Spike muttered, " Never playing that bloody game again."  
  
"What?"said Buffy, looking up.  
  
"Nothing, just you're beautiful."  
  
Buffy smiled and laid her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
...................................."So how much longer?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. " Twenty mintues."  
  
"You want to play a game?"  
  
A/N: Hope you guys thought it was some what amusing....lol.....please review! 


End file.
